


Fur Baby Sitting

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mention of sick pet, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Sam watches the Readers' cats, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader has to go out of town for a few days, and asks their boyfriend Sam to watch their two cats.





	Fur Baby Sitting

A knock at your door disturbed the peaceful scene on your living room couch. Your cat, Nevi, launched from his place at your side and onto the floor, before racing for the door. Your other cat, Jay, stiffened in your lap and rushed into your bedroom to hide. He’s an hour early. After rolling your eyes, you lifted off the couch, and headed for the door.

Nevi meowed at the shuffling feet on the other side of the door. You giggled as you reached down and patted his head. “Yes, Nev. There’s a new friend out there.” You smiled down at the eager little critter, then opened the door.

“Hey, Y/N!” your new boyfriend exclaimed, grinning widely at you. You laughed as Nevi meowed, knowing he wasn’t allowed to cross the threshold of the doorway until you said so.

“Hiya, Sam. Come on in. Someone is very eager to meet you.” Sam chuckled as he stepped into your apartment, his eyes instantly taking in his surroundings.

“Meow,” Nevi practically screamed at Sam as he rubbed his face against Sam’s leg. You threw your head back and laughed.

“Sam, this is Nevi. He’s basically a dog stuck in a cat’s body.” You beamed down at your large, fluffy son and chuckled. “He’s going to be the easy one to care for. He takes his medication once a day, at night. And, you can hide it in his food. He won’t notice. You just have to give him the specific food I have labeled, and no people food. He has severe allergies.” Sam nodded. “Oh, and he love attention every waking moment of the day. It cute now, but it can get frustrating if your trying to do anything functional.”

“Got it. Special food, lots of love. That’s easy enough.” Sam crouched down and raked his fingers along Nevi’s back. Nevi purred loudly, then collapsed onto his back. Sam leaned back a little in confusion.

“He wants you to rub his belly,” you explained. “Like I said, dog in a cat’s body.”

Sam grinned, rustling the fluff on Nevi’s stomach, then stood back up. “He’s adorable! But, you said you have two cats. Where’s the other one?” Ah, yes. The other one.

“Jay. He’s probably under my bed cowering in fear. He’s fearful of most other people, especially when he first meets them. He warms up to people after a lot of exposure. He has a skittish personality. He has since he was a kitten. But, he isn’t mean,” you informed him. “He’s the older one, and has some health issues too. He is on a canned food diet, and has powdered medication that you need to mix into each meal. I have it all spelled out on the instructions on the kitchen counter.” Your words started to blend together as your nerves kicked up. This was the first time you needed to leave your cats in someone else’s care for quite a while. But, you needed to travel for work, and Sam was kind enough to look after the boys for the four days you were away.

“Y/N, I can handle it.” Sam rubbed your shoulder, instantly easing your worries. “I’ve taken care of animals in the past. And, I can still call you if I have any questions. You aren’t going to Mars. You’re just going to Dallas.” You nodded and signed.

“I know. It’s just—It’s the first time I’m leaving them since Jay got sick last year. I-I just don’t want him to get worse—”

“He will be fine. I will stay here with them the whole time. Dean and Cas will just have to come to me if they need anything. I think I can hold off on a case,” Sam reassured you. You knew Dean could handle whatever nutty paranormal happenstance would come up in the next four days. After all, he was the one who rid your house of a malevolent ghost only eight months back, when you had just moved into your home. That’s when you met Sam.

“Okay.” You smiled up at Sam and nodded. Then, you made your way back to the couch and plopped back into your spot. Sam followed you.

“I’m guessing Nevi likes to follow you around the house?” Sam observed as you both watched Nevi follow you into the living room. You chuckled as the short, but stout little creature slowly pranced over to the two of you. You nodded as Sam pulled you against him.

“Yeah. They both do. But, Jay probably won’t come near you. You may have to put his food bowl in my room when you feed him.” Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“Whatever works.” He glanced up at the large clock over your television. “When does your plane leave?”

“Nine.” You groaned at the thought. “I have two hours before I need to head out.” You jumped as Nevi leapt into your lap, startling you a little. He crossed over your legs before settling between you and Sam, squeezing himself into the tiny crevasse.

Sam laughed. “Looks like I have a new friend,” he huffed. He reached down and scratched Nevi’s ears. “I guess that’s a good sign?”

You shrugged. “He loves everyone he meets. Now, if you could get Jay to like you, I’ll know I can keep you around,” you teased. Sam raised an eyebrow, then pulled you close and pressed his lips to yours.

“Oh, challenge accepted.”


End file.
